El Resfriado
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Misa/L. Si existe algo que la joven modelo detesta, eso es enfermarse. Capítulo único.


**El Resfriado**

Misa no era una persona de enfermarse. Desde pequeña se había jurado _jamás_ volver a enfermarse en la vida, después de esa horrible semana durante la cual estuvo incapacitada por la varicela. Tenía tan sólo cinco años, pero jamás lo olvidaría. Ella era una niña muy sociable, y le encantaba jugar con sus amigos. Pero durante toda esa semana a ella no se le permitió si quiera salir de su casa, prohibiéndole rotundamente incluso ver a sus amigos. Le habían dicho que era para evitar que los llegara a 'contagiar'.

_Contagiar_, que palabra más cruel para describirlo. La había hecho sentir muy mal cuando escuchó a su madre decirlo, talvez ella no se dio cuenta, pero a Misa le dolió, y mucho, la había hecho sentir marginada.

Y siendo la niña dulce y social que era, eso era lo peor. Y desde aquel incidente Misa se prometió no volver a enfermarse en la vida. Obviamente falló miserablemente, aunque de por si era prácticamente imposible de lograr.

Pero exactamente ahora, justo ahora que felizmente era la novia oficial de Light. Justo ahora que su carrera como actriz y modelo estaba en pleno apogeo, justo ahora que debería de dar el ciento por ciento de sí misma, de su capacidad, justo ahora su cuerpo había decidido traicionarla. Más bien sus defensas.

Y justo en ese momento, la rubia se encontraba recostada en su cama, termómetro en boca y toalla húmeda sobre la frente.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Misa se preguntó. Puede que fuera por el insignificante hecho de que la noche anterior, junto con Matsuda, se encontraba filmando una escena de una serie de televisión bastante conocida, en la cual la chica, de acuerdo con el guión, debía de estar prácticamente descubierta llorando descalza bajo la lluvia, a altas horas de la noche, con una temperatura de cuatro grados centígrados. Misa había pensado que era una escena dramática y sin sentido, pero era su trabajo a fin de cuentas.

Los directores le habían dicho que estaba bien, que no pasaría nada, que sólo eran unos cuantos segundos de grabación. Y hasta cierto punto era cierto. Pero la escena se tuvo que repetir varias veces, la mayoría de ellas a causa de cierto policía de cabellos negros que se hacía llamar a si mismo su 'manager'.

El punto era que se sentía morir. ¡Misa-Misa no debería de enfermarse! No tenía permiso para ello, ¡Misa-Misa era un ídolo, y no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de interrupciones en su agitado horario!

Harta soltó un suspiro y removió el termómetro de su boca para mirar su temperatura. '_¡38 grados!_' pensó asustada.

Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos hinchados y llorosos, sin mencionar los fluidos que este pequeño virus comenzaba a formar en sus cavidades nasales.

¡Malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malo!

De seguro se veía horrenda… ¡_Horrorosa_!... ¡DIOS! No podía permitir que Light la viera así.

A tientas se alcanzó el celular que estaba en el buró al lado de su cama. Le mandaría un mensaje a Light para cancelar la cita que tenían programada para ese día. ¡Como lo iba extrañar! Pero preferible extrañarlo ese día a que la viera en ese estado.

Cansada abrió el celular y lo prendió, y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

_¡NO!_

¡Ya había llegado! ¡Imposible!

¡Mala! ¡Mala! ¡_Mala suerte_!

El sonido siguió, ahora con un ritmo bastante peculiar.

La chica suspiró agotada.

― ¡Ya van!― gritó recuperando, más bien fingiendo, su típico y alegre tono. Después de todo Light no tenía porque sufrir sus descuidos.

Misa se quitó la toalla húmeda de la frente, se levantó y se sacudió el camisón que traía puesto, ni siquiera se había cambiado, ¡Qué pena! Como pudo se acomodó un poco el cabello y metiéndose en sus pantuflas se dirigió a la puerta.

La abrió con su mejor sonrisa de fotografía y perpleja observó como el joven detective de cabellos azabaches sostenía una mano en el aire y la otra con el pulgar entre sus dientes.

― Ryuu… ¡Ryuuzaki-san!― alcanzó a articular ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ante la atónita mirada de la chica, el hombre entró en su apartamento sin siquiera ser invitado. La rubia asomó su cabeza por el corredor.

― ¡Oye!― le dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí ― ¿Dónde está Light? ¿Por qué no está aquí? ¿No se supone que siempre están unidos por esa _espeluznante _cadena? ¿No se supone que Light es el de la cita?

Ryuuzaki se giró hacia ella, mirándola fijamente y ladeando su cabeza.

― Son demasiadas preguntas, Misa-san― dijo él como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Viendo que la chica se enojó un poco, agregó ― Aunque creo que las puedo contestar para Misa-san― siguió inclinando un poco la cabeza ― Primero, Light-kun está en su habitación. Segundo, se encuentra indispuesto. Tercero…

― ¿Cómo que indispuesto?― chilló la chica acercándose ― ¿Está bien? ¿LE PASO ALGO MALO?― preguntó gritando mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros, Ryuuzaki se tensó un poco al contacto.

― No le ha pasado nada grave― contestó él, esperando que con esa relativamente relevante información lo soltara. Viendo que no fue así, añadió ― Misa-san, te agradecería mucho si me soltaras.

Misa lo miró sorprendida cuando notó que lo mantenía bastante cerca, y debido a su encorvada postura estaban prácticamente a centímetros de diferencia.

― Um… ¡Sí! Misa lo siente― dijo liberándolo bruscamente, sonrojada. ― ¿Qué le pasó a Light?― preguntó evadiendo la penetrante mirada que le enviaba el detective. ― ¿Por qué se encuentra indispuesto?

Ryuuzaki miró hacia el techo.

― Verás, él ha cogido un resfriado bastante… _malo_…― dijo ―…aunque…― añadió volteando a ver a Misa, luego a su vestimenta, y luego a los pañuelos sobre la mesa ―… al parecer no es el único.

Misa se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta que efectivamente se debía de ver horrible y bastante enferma, y aunque éste extraño individuo no era su amado Light, se encontró bastante avergonzada al respecto.

― Misa está bien, sólo tiene un poco de fiebre― dijo alejándose un poco más, de pronto comenzando a incomodarla el corto espacio entre ellos.

El se acercó rápidamente y colocó una mano sobre su frente. ― Ya veo― dijo, inmediatamente retirando la mano y atrapando un dedo entre sus dientes ― Misa-san está realmente enferma. Te encuentro bastante caliente― dijo él, sin una pizca de malicia en su voz.

Misa frunció el ceño.

― ¡Ryuuzaki-san pervertido!― gritó alejándose de él, mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas y sintiendo algo en su estomago que no le gustaba para nada, supuso que era por el malestar.

― Misa-san― comenzó él ― Simplemente expreso los hechos con palabras. Déjame explicarme de nuevo― dijo mirando hacia el techo ― Tu temperatura corporal se encuentra por encima del promedio de un cuerpo saludable.

Misa frunció aún más el ceño y colocó las manos en la cadera.

― Bueno, aún no le has dicho a Misa que le pasa a Light.

Ryuuzaki la miró impasible.

― Eso ya te lo he dicho, Misa-san. Está enfermo.

― Oh, bueno…― giró su cabeza para no verlo a los ojos ―…pues ahora responde la pregunta que sigue entonces― internamente se maldijo, ¡Qué tontería! ¡Ni siquiera ella se acordaba de que había preguntado después!

Ryuuzaki se quitó el dedo de la boca e inclinó su cabeza.

― Pues decidí dejarlo en la habitación durmiendo, así que le quité las esposas. Sólo por hoy para poder venir a visitar a Misa-san― contestó él, para sorpresa de la misma ― Se me hizo injusto que la fuéramos a dejar aquí sola sin saber lo que pasaba.

Misa entrecerró los ojos.

― Pudieron haberle enviado un mensaje a Misa― dijo, de nuevo alejándose, pero ahora para ir a su cama ― Es justo lo que yo iba hacer― terminó cogiendo el celular y levantándolo para que él lo viera ― Así que no tenías que venir. ¿A que vino Ryuuzaki-san?

Él le echó un vistazo antes de mirar hacia el techo y mordisquear su dedo.

― Simplemente me sentí con ganas de hacerlo.

Misa se sonrojó y se sentó en su cama.

― Pues que mal momento eligió Ryuuzaki-san para visitar a Misa― comenzó ― Me veo fatal, y me siento fa…

La chica estornudó.

― Salud, Misa-san― dijo el detective acercándose a ella, y ofreciéndole un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y asqueada. ― Incluso resfriada Misa-san no se podría ver mal.

Misa sonrió cohibidamente y cogió el pañuelo, recordando que, después de todo, Ryuuzaki era un 'gran fan' de Misa-Misa. Y su amigo.

― ¿En verdad, Ryuuzaki-san?

Él la miró de reojo para de nuevo enfocarse en el hermoso y llamativo techo. Pareció pensarlo mucho ante una expectante Misa.

― Así es, Misa-san. Definitivamente encuentro que eres hermosa aún cuando estás enferma.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos antes de en un arrebato abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo felizmente por la cintura. Él se tensó de nuevo.

― Gracias Ryuuzaki-san― le dijo, separándose de él ― Misa quiere mucho a Ryuuzaki-san.

El la miró fijamente, divagando. La chica de nuevo sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en sus dos mejillas. Agradeciendo que _gracias_ a su fiebre no se le notara el evidente sonrojo.

― Um… gracias por venir a visitar a Misa ahora que está enferma… ¡Y por preocuparte por ella!― declaró riendo nerviosamente ante la aún penetrante mirada de Ryuuzaki.

Y así, sin previo aviso ni motivo aparente, Ryuuzaki se inclinó y depositó un tierno y rápido beso sobre sus labios. Misa se espantó y se giró, tocándose los labios con los dedos.

Muchos pensamientos corrieron maratónicamente a través de su mente. Y Misa se encontró sin palabras.

El detective sólo miraba su nuca fijamente, después de unos largos segundos de absurdo e incómodo silencio se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Entonces, de la sarta de pensamientos que habían cruzado por su mente, Misa se decidió por uno en particular, y en otro impulsivo e irracional acto corrió hacia él atrapándolo con sus brazos y girándolo hacia ella.

Deliberadamente lo besó en los labios, pero no rápida y tímidamente como Ryuuzaki la había besado a ella, sino más pasionalmente. Sus lenguas pelearon varios segundos, y Misa se sorprendió al descubrir que el detective besaba mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

Separándose por aire, el joven inmediatamente se llevó el pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándolo, mirada en el fascinante techo de nuevo. Ella ruborizada y sin saber que hacer sólo se giró de nuevo apenada.

― Lo sabía…― comenzó él, Misa se estremeció al sonido de su voz, había pensado que simplemente se marcharía sin decir nada, como siempre ―…Misa-san sabe a fresas― continuó él sin dejar de mirar el techo― Me encantan las fresas.― añadió como un reparo, para después salir de la habitación.

Misa se volteó para mirarlo, pero tan sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar como se cerraba la blanca puerta.

Se tocó los labios con los dedos y sonrió, recordando lo que había desayunado. Cereal con fresas. Puede que, después de todo, no todo lo dulce fuera tan malo.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas._


End file.
